


Whatever may come your heart I will choose

by Madalena



Series: Healing in the Key of Ruelle [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alec Lightwood is a Good Boyfriend and Not the Clave's Errand Boy, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, Healing, M/M, Rebuilding Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Alec returns to Magnus' loft, fills him in on what happened at the Institute with the Inquisitor, and commits himself to following the right path, because Magnus is worth it.----Part of a series of interconnected drabbles (and not-so-drabbles) focusing on life after 2x12, titled with lines from Ruelle songs, because her music is the most perfect music for Shadowhunters, and Malec in particular.





	Whatever may come your heart I will choose

**Author's Note:**

> So we're soldiering right along with a rewrite of 2x13 now, because dammit, Alec would NOT have done that whole asking for DNA thing. Not after what Magnus just went through. Just... no. So I fixed it ;)

Alec arrived back at Magnus’ building, full of righteous fury against his fellow Shadowhunters, not wanting to think about what else the Inquisitor might have up her sleeve.

Jace’s grandmother or no, Alec wasn’t about to acquiesce to her demands.

He took the stairs slowly, letting his breath even out from his long run, so that Magnus wouldn’t panic at his arrival, assuming the worst.

As Alec knocked on the front door of the penthouse, the door swung open, and Magnus greeted him, back in one of his fancy outfits, full makeup and all.

“Alexander!” He exclaimed.

“Wow… you look very…”

“I was bored, needed a change.”

Alec stared him down gently, coming inside, shutting the door and running his hands over Magnus’ arms carefully.

“No, you didn’t.” Alec said softly. “I know what this is. It’s your armour.”

Magnus sighed, reaching a hand to clasp one of Alec’s, bringing it to his lips in a light kiss. “You’re not wrong.”

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus softly. “Were you expecting someone?”

“Felt like I needed to be prepared. I didn’t expect you back so soon. Sounded serious, what was going on.”

“It is.” Alec sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck, walking further into the apartment. “The Clave wants to take DNA samples from all Downworlders, as well as tag them with GPS chips.”

Magnus felt his walls going back up. “So what… are you here to… tag me and ask me to spit in a cup for the Clave?”

Alec turned back to face Magnus. “What? No. Of course not. I said that’s what the _Clave_ wants to do, I didn’t say I agreed with it or that I would do it. After what the Clave did to you… what I let them do to you… you don’t owe them anything. And I told them as much when they asked me to get your ‘full cooperation’.” Alec made finger quotes in the air around the last two words.

Magnus relaxed a little. “So you’re not asking me for anything?”

“No. And if someone else comes to try, they’re going to have to come through me to get it.” Alec pulled Magnus in close again, running his lips over his temple. “I meant what I said earlier. I’m going to do better, and I know what they’re asking for is wrong.”

“And what did the others say?”

“Clary agreed with me. Izzy didn’t say a word. Jace… well, the Inquisitor is his grandmother and she just made him Head of the Institute. He didn’t say much, but he also didn’t speak against it.” Alec sighed. “Clary is going to try to get Izzy on board with us. And we’re going to try and solve this without Jace. Without the Institute. In cooperation with Downworlders, not in opposition. We can do this. Together.”

Magnus nodded. “If I can get my hands on Izzy’s autopsy findings, photos, all of that, I might be able to get some information off of them. Even better would be to see them myself, in the flesh, but…”

“You don’t want to go to the Institute?”

“It’s not like that, I…”

“I understand, Magnus. You don’t need to soften it. I wouldn’t either if I were you. Hell, I don’t want to be there as me. And to keep you safe, I have to keep you away from the Institute entirely.”

“Keep me safe? From the chip and DNA brigade?”

“That, and the Inquisitor in general. Can you believe that you were one of her prime suspects for these murders?”

“I can. If she was looking at a list of Downworlders who the Clave has pissed off recently, I would be at the top of that list.”

“But you didn’t do it. I know that. I’ve been here with you the entire time.”

“I know, Alexander. We know that. But she didn’t. I hope you mentioning that you were here the whole time was enough to clear me?”

“She did accept that, yeah. She wasn’t ready to accuse me of being an accomplice.”

“Do you think that might change?”

“I don’t know.” Alec said plainly. “I don’t know what she’s going to do. And my parabatai and I are on different sides - again - and -”

“You don’t regret it, do you?”

“Not for a second.” Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes. “You’re the only thing in this world that makes sense to me right now.”

“I guess it is good that I make sense to one of us. Because I sure don’t make sense to myself right now.”

“It’ll come. You’ll feel comfortable in your own skin again. And I’m here to help you however you want me to. I choose you, Magnus. And I will keep choosing you.”

“Your whole world could fall apart.”

“I don’t want the world. I want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but quote that heartbreaking line from "City of Heavenly Fire" at the end there ;)
> 
> Title is from “I Get To Love You” by Ruelle.


End file.
